testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension Fanfic - The Revival of a New Era (Aphrodite's Perspective)
Note: This may include some scenes from The Revival Of a New Era, although most of what goes on here will be from a different perspective as well as from a different character. Enjoy, lovely or lovelies, depending on whoever's reading this! ---- I shoot my mother a small glare, her brown hair pooling around her shoulders. It used to be completely chocolate brown, but I could notice a few golden streaks in it, and she was starting to develop smile lines. “Come on, Andrew’s cute!” “Not cute enough to be with me…” I mutter, rolling my eyes. “And besides, why Drew? He’s gross and definitely not loyal. Do you remember when I was sixteen? He made me cover for him while he was making plans with several other females,” I say as if stating the obvious with a simple eyebrow raise. She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. “Sure...but you’ll need to settle down eventually, love.” “Or maybe just die alone.” I reply. “Love isn’t real in my case. Besides, who wouldn’t want to stuff their face into Drew’s mom’s pie for the rest of their life, anyway?” She chuckles light-heartedly, kissing my forehead. I close my eyes, sighing for a moment before a thought comes to mind. “Oh...right. I was going to go practice archery with Drew and Zachary, anyway. I’ve been absent the last eight times,” I say, going down the stairs. “Alright! Be safe love!” I hear her yell, and I smile to myself, walking out of the door. -------------------- “Aphrodite!” Zachary’s voice shouts, and I grin a little. I guess you could say I have a soft spot for boys like him… “Hey Zach,” I say with a soft smile, Drew rolling his eyes. He was the only one that knew of my miniature crush on him. Jogging up to me, Zachary swings an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a hug. I definitely haven’t known him for as long as I knew Drew, but it has been more than two years. “You smell,” I say through a small giggle, and he drops his arm, handing me a new bow. “Here. I got a new one,” He says, pulling out a silver one, a pack of silver arrows in a quiver swung around his shoulder. “Woah…” I say, barely audible as I glide my fingers across it, the surface being extremely smooth compared to the wooden one. “T-Thanks…” “No problem.” He says, shrugging casually as Drew nudges my ribcage. “Ow…someone’s an ass…” “I can be when I’m jealous.” He responds shortly afterwards, lifting me up. “Dammit, mother.” I curse under my breath as he hugs me, my feet barely touching the ground as I wrap my arms around his neck. “Damn height...everyone does that to me…” “And weight, too,” He says, letting me down. “You’re as light as a feather.” He adds, a smug grin on his lips. I bite my lip, grabbing an arrow. “So, why don’t you and I have a little competition?” I propose, a devious smirk set on my face. “So I can beat your sorry ass? Of course, my love.” He says, smirking back at me as I roll my eyes. Category:Ascension Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories by Blissfully Mine Category:Unfinished